1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for treating and purifying waste water.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Water pollution in the public water basin has been in progress in a world-wide scale by discharge of waste water to it. In every country physical, chemical and biological steps have been integrated in many ways to purify waste water, stipulating water quality standards in public water of rivers and coasts to which treated waste water has been discharged. However, removal of eutrophic salts including nitrogen and phosphorus has not been enough, failing to completely eliminate pollutants.
In order to purify these waste waters, it is believed that following three fundamental counter-measures would be available. The first is to discharge as small an amount of pollutants as possible from the processes of industrial production and our daily life. The second covers recovery of pollutants in treatment processes. The last is treatment of waste water and sludges in soils in situ, without discharging them to the public water.
A process and apparatus of this invention aim to contribute to the solution of the above-mentioned second and third counter-measures in an integrated and rational way.